


Color me blue

by Teaforopeners



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, No Haley, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, bau, no Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaforopeners/pseuds/Teaforopeners
Summary: When you turn 10, a small tattoo of your favorite animal appears on the back of your hand, and it will be colorless until the moment you meet your soulmate, then it will colour in the favorite color of your soulmate.OrA soulmate AU where Aaron wonders why his soulmate mark didn't appear on his tenth birthday
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272
Collections: That's My Soul Mate, Well that was delightful





	Color me blue

**Author's Note:**

> So... English it's not my native languaje so I'm sorry in advance. I'm no writer I just had this cute little AU stuck in my head and needed someone to write it so I decided to write it myself just for my own amusement.  
> It's really short and I just needed to vent and this helped.  
> I hope that you like it, but actually wrote it for me so probably it's not really good.  
> Enjoy :)

**When you turn 10, a small tattoo of your favorite animal appears on the back of your hand, and it will be colorless until the moment you meet your soulmate, then it will colour in the favorite color of your soulmate.**

The day of Aaron Hotchner’s 10th birthday he cried himself to sleep when his tattoo didn’t appear. The morning after his mom explained him that maybe his soulmate was younger than him and still hadn’t turned 10. So he relaxed and decided that he could wait all the time in the world for his soulmate mark to appear. 

When he turned 20 and he was the only one in his university without a tattoo he felt betrayed, it was stupid to think that his soulmate wasn’t 10 years old yet, and just like in his 10th birthday, he cried himself to sleep that night, not understanding what was wrong with him.

A few weeks after his 20th birthday he decided to get some answers about his soulmate tattoo, so he went to talk to the campus psychologist.

“Aaron, there are special people who just don’t have a soulmate. It doesn’t mean that you have to live without love, you can fall in love with someone and don’t need a tattoo to prove anything, focus on being happy and I assure you that everything will be alright.” Mrs. Sheperd’s voice sounded hopeless after he explained his situation to her.

“ _I just want a soulmate_ , I want to feel close to someone”

“You don’t need a soulmate to feel that, Aaron”

He was told that, but she didn’t understand, she was clearly happy with her red colored butterfly in her hand, she did have a soulmate.

Years passed and Aaron dated a few girls, but things just didn’t seem to work out, they all were waiting for their tattoos to change, and he couldn’t give them that.

When a few months after his 24th birthday he felt something itching in his hand while he slept he didn’t think much of it and just ignored it. The morning after he was brushing his teeth when he noticed a small eagle tattoo on the back of his hand and he almost passed out.

“ _I do have a soulmate_ , I’m not a weirdo without soulmate, I have a soulmate” Aaron looked at his tattoo mesmerised, and then he realised.

“I’m fourteen years older than my soulmate, what a luck”

Aaron felt like he finally existed, he felt happy but kind of sad that he still had to apparently wait to be able to be with his soulmate, given the fact that he/she was just turning 10 and he was 24 years old.

The moment Aaron Hotchner met his soulmate was ten years after his mark appeared. He was just going to buy a coffee at his favorite coffe shop that was run by a cute elderly couple who never let you go out without a cookie to eat with your coffee.

“Excuse me, could you pass me the sugar?” asked a man next to him on the counter

And in the moment that their fingers touched when he passed him the jar, was what he would describe as the best moment of his entire life. The world around him just seemed to change, all the colors looked more vibrant and he felt something in the back on his hand, and then he saw that his eagle was painted in a beautiful color that looked exactly like the sky looked that day.

He waited a moment to see the face of his soulmate, and when he did he realised that he must be the luckiest person in the world because his soulmate was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on.

Spencer Reid looked life if someone had dumped an ice bucket on top of him and was trembling like hell when he showed Aaron his mark, that was a small dolphin colored in a military green, his favorite color.

“I waited for you” Aaron interlaced their fingers and relaxed, because he had finally found his person, and now for nothing in the world he would let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I LOVE SOULMATES AUs.  
> Also the psychologist is Amelia Shepherd from Grey's Anatomy (she's a neurosurgeon I know) BUT I love her so much and she's my favorite character so I had to.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
